At present, the full-screen almost occupies a large proportion of the consumer goods market, and the full-screen on the market essentially is a screen with a very high screen-to-body ratio. Therefore, a hot developing direction for the current display screen is to further improve the screen-to-body ratio of the full screen also becomes. On this basis, the full-screen hole-punch technology (including actual hole digging and transparent blind hole technology) comes into being. The full-screen adopting the hole-punch design not only can meet a requirement of the high screen-to-body ratio, but also can cooperate well with the camera and other accessories.
A functional device such as a camera may be placed at the punch position on the display screen adopting the hole-punch design. To meet the requirements on the display effects, in some display screens, the resolution and pixel arrangement may be different in a display area near the hole-punch and in a display area outside the display area near the hole-punch. However, the mismatching between pixels in the display area near the hole-punch and pixels in the display area outside the display area near the hole-punch leads to the existence of a residual space.